This application is a continuation of co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/095,240, filed Mar. 31 , 2005 now U.S. Pat. No. 7,195,419, and claims priority to U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 60/557,868, filed Mar. 31, 2004, both of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
This invention relates to a net and a mat, and more specifically to a modular mat that can accommodate the net and provide protection from a passing vehicle.